fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale Pretty Cure!
Fairy Tale Pretty Cure! (Feari Tairu Purikyua!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 it sucessor is Lovely Aurora Pretty Cure! and his predecessor is National PreCure!. Story A disaster is touching the stories of the great fairy tales! The mascots are really in a pinch! The Mascot Princesses (Masukoto Purinsesu) are searching an idea for retablishing the problem and the Queen Fairy talk with them about the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cures (Desentsu no senshi Purikyua) who can retablish and re-give the mystery of the Fairy Tales. In Earth,Hime a real fan of Fairy Tales especially Cinderella and is a very good girl,Cinderellala (Simhindererara) one of the mascots observe her and notice than she really can be one of the Pretty Cures. Hime is in the Mizakura Private Middle School (Mizakura Shiritsu Chugaku) along with the other PreCures who are her friends. But one of them Akane had no interest to join the Pretty Cures she was the fidele servant of the Queen and when the Evil Princesses (Ebiru Purinsesu) attacks the Fairy Tale Kingdom, Akane try to save the Queen but she ask Akane to go in Earth and Akane in Earth decided to hide her real life as a Precure. Characters Pretty Cures Hime Aozora/Cure Cinderella Hime is kind,gentle and good,she is a real fan of Fairy Tales she is in love with the Prince Charming and is a fan of the story Cinderella she really love this story but she is also fan of other Fairy Tales stories. Hime has a bestfriend: Rose who also love Fairy Tales,they are friends since the kindergarten she share the same thing and the same tastes with Hime. She meet Cinderellala sleeping in one if her story books, Hime likes to create her own fantasy stories in a sketch book about fairy tale her parents give at her birthday. Cinderellala say to Hime she is one of the Legendary Pretty Cures she give her a Fairy Pact (Feari Pakuto) and Fairy Cards (Feari Kado) but Hime refuse to belive than she is a Precure but one day an Evil Princess attack her and Cinderellala gives her items and Hime transform into Cure Cinderella (Kyua Shinderera). Her theme color is sky blue,her main item is the Princess Harp (Purinsesu Hapu) and her alternate forms are Feathery Ballet (Fisaari Bareto) and Model Princess (Moderu Purinsesu). Rose Akane/Cure Sleeping Beauty Rose is the bestfriend of Hime,she is energetic,spontaneous and sportive,she doesn't show it but she is really sweet and careful,she really love cute things,she has lots of dolls cutie clothing and has a big doll house in her room. Rose also love to create cute jewels especially bracelet,she create a bracelet with cute decoration and at the middle BEST is on it and FRIENDS is on Hime's one,Hime's bracelet is sky blue and Rose's one is pink. Rose really likes cute things she is sportive but is sometimes shy,when she meet Hime for the first time Hime say to her "You are really cute!" (Anata wa hontoni kawaii desu!) Rose start blushing and say "Thank you!" with a little voice. Her mascot is Jolie (Jori) she find her in her garden being take care of the pink roses, and she bring her back in her home and ask why she is in her garden,Jolie respond than she was chasing a bee and fell in the roses and she take care if one of it because this rose was damaged when she fell. She is Cure Sleeping Beauty (Kyua Suripingu Byuti),her theme color is rose pink,her main item is the Princess Baton (Purinsesu Batonu) and her two alternate forms are: Rose Beauty (Rozu Byuti). Mikuru Tsubasa/Cure Belle Mikuru attend the same school with Hime and Rose,she is really nervous and shy but its really like she is isn't like that,Mikuru really loves fashion. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series